The present application is related to the operation of tire changing machines, and in particular to operating procedures and features associated with robotic tire changing machines to facilitate safe operation and operator convenience.
Tire changing machines are designed to aid an operator in the task of mounting or dismounting a pneumatic tire from a supporting wheel rim. In a basic form, such as shown in FIG. 1, a tire changing machine provides an operator with a means to secure the wheel rim for controlled axial rotation, and with a set of tools on articulated arms for engaging the pneumatic tire to either dismount the tire from the wheel rim, or to mount the tire to the wheel rim as the wheel rim is rotated about an axis. Entry level tire changing machines require the operator to control the powered rotational movement of the wheel rim and to move the various tools into appropriate operating positions as needed during a tire mounting or demounting procedure. Advanced tire changing machines, such as the robotic tire changing machine shown in FIG. 2, include processing systems configured with software instructions to control movement of the wheel rim and articulated arms in order to automate most steps in the tire mounting or demounting procedures.
While an advanced or robotic tire changing machine can be configured with software instructions for carrying out tire mounting and demounting operations for a wide range of vehicle wheel assemblies, there exist a near infinite set of tire and wheel combinations, and it is possible for a robotic tire changing machine to encounter problems during automated operations which require manual assistance in the placement or movement of a tool or wheel assembly from an operator, or which could potentially present safety hazards to the operator. Accordingly, there is a need to provide robotic tire changing machines with a means for identifying conditions in which manual assistance from an operator is required to safely complete a tire mounting or demounting operation, as well as for directing operator attention to potential safety hazards or operating conditions.